New Beginnings
by NcisLover15
Summary: It's the start of a new school year and new surprises in the family are revealed. Lexi has been rebelling against Jen, Jude and Evan get into mischief, Tony and Ziva are adopting a set of twins, and Abby is pregnant! The family gets bigger and bigger. Contains spanking of minors. Jibbs Tiva McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! I wanna thank all of those who followed, favorited and reviewed The Wedding! I'm so grateful and happy for the support! I just couldn't resist that cliffhanger at the end. Here's the end of all your suffering haha! Enjoy my new story!**

*******DISCLAIMER*****- Story will contain spanking of minors and swearing. If you do not like or agree with any of these topics, this story is not for you and kindly exit. If you do, please carry on :) Reviews welcome! Thanks!  
><strong>

~*~NCIS~*~

_Previously..._

_As the group began to walk out, a hand gripped Lexi's shoulder and another gripped Jude's..._

"Alexia Marie and Jude Andrew! What the hell are you two doing out of school!?" Ziva demanded furiously._  
><em>

"Ziva..." Jude whimpered in shock as she gripped his wrist firmly.

"Abby, Ziva, don't tell Mom you saw us," Lexi begged. Abby had a firm grip on her shoulder and was glaring at her.

"Way too late, young lady! Just what do you think you're doing here instead of school!?" Jen yelled, coming up from behind Ziva and Abby.

Lexi gazed around her at the people walking by shopping, then said one of the worst things possible.

"Uh, Mom? We're in a public place. Do you think you could dial it down a notch?"

Abby and Ziva immediately glanced at Jen who had a blank but deadly expression on her face. Katie, Jude and Emily groaned at Lexi's lack of filter.

"Alexia Marie, Katherine Emilia, Emily Olivia, and Jude Andrew, march yourselves to the car this instant. Not a word out of any of you," Jen ordered quietly.

As the teens started to walk, Lexi began to walk slower. Jen grabbed Lexi's arm and began to pull her to the car.

"Ow! Mom come on!" Lexi whined.

"No whining, Alexia. I've had enough of this!" Jen growled. Everyone else got into the car, and Lexi crossed her arms firmly.

"Alexia Marie, get in the car," Jen ordered.

"No," Lexi replied.

"Lexi just get in the car," Jude groaned.

Lexi kept her feet planted and turned her nose up in defiance. Jen walked around to where Lexi was and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to her.

"Now I know that you're purposely pushing my buttons, and my patience is almost nonexistent. You're in huge trouble as it is, and testing me will only make it worse. So if you know what's good for you, you will stop the _bullshit_ and get your _ass_ in the car. _Move it!_" Jen yelled furiously.

Lexi gaped at her mother's outburst in shock. Jen rarely ever swore, and never at her. Jude whimpered slightly at seeing her so angry and Emily pulled him closer to her to comfort him. Ziva sighed in frustration at Lexi's behavior.

Lexi slowly climbed into the backseat with Abby and didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. Once they arrived at the house, Jen held the front door open for the teens.

"You four, living room. I don't want to hear a word, is that understood?" Jen fumed.

"Yes, Mrs. Gibbs," Katie replied.

"Yes, Aunt Jen," Emily added.

"Yes, Mom," Jude and Lexi followed.

"I've got to take a nap," Abby sighed, rubbing her growing belly and trudging upstairs. Ziva followed her silently.

Jen returned to the living room to see the unruly 4 sitting in the couch.

"At least you have the decency to look guilty. Whose idea was it?" Jen demanded.

The teens averted their gaze and fidgeted sightly in their seats. "Am I talking to a wall here!? Start talking!" Jen snapped. "Whose. Idea. Was it."

Katie sighed, before sheepishly raising her finger. "Katherine? You are way smarter than this."

Katie hung her head in shame. "Emily, how did you get involved in this?" Jen asked firmly.

"I...was kind of Katie's backup. I agreed," Emily confessed.

"Then I joined," Lexi added.

"I don't know which one of you I'm most disappointed in right now. Truancy is a very serious offense! Alexia Marie I expect better from you! You set a very bad example for your brother. And you two, you are way smarter than skipping school. You really expected not to get caught?" Jen scolded furiously. The teens shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Jen pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply.

"I'm taking Emily and Katie home. Alexia, I want you in the living room corner. Jude, your bedroom. Understood?" Jen stated, addressing her two.

"Yes, ma'am," Jude whispered. Lexi stayed silent. Jen glared at her.

"Was there anything about my orders that you did not comprehend?" Jen snapped.

"No. Ma'am," Lexi replied through gritted teeth.

Jen turned away, Katie and Emily following. Once they were gone, Jude sighed and stood up from the couch. As he turned to walk away, he felt someone jerk him backwards by his shirt, then forcefully shove him to the wood floor. He landed hard on his side.

"Ouch!" Jude whimpered. Lexi grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her.

"You little brat! Look what you caused! If you didn't tag along, I wouldn't be in this mess. No, you wanted to be a teenager and follow us. This is as much your fault as mine!" Lexi growled angrily.

"Let me go," Jude hissed.

"No. This is what you deserve. You got me in trouble you idiot," Lexi snapped.

"Let me go or I'll call for Ziva," Jude warned.

"Oh I'm so scared. You were all tough and bad when you tagged along to skip school you crybaby," Lexi mocked.

"Well maybe if you weren't stupid enough to skip school in the first place, it wouldn't have happened-"

Lexi twisted his shirt and shoved him back down to the floor. Jude yelped as he landed on his back. "I told you to stay out of my way. Now, it costed both of us," Lexi whispered.

Jude scoffed and got up, brushing himself off. He went upstairs to his room, wincing at the newly formed bruise at his side where he landed the first time. Sighing deeply, he walked over to the far corner of his room and stood in it.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen came back from dropping the two girls off. Katie's mother was furious, as to be expected, but what really annoyed Jen was the inevitable visit to Diane, one of Gibbs' ex-wives. Jen was confused as to why on Earth Lexi would ever skip school. She did some pretty reckless, mischievous things before, but nothing like this. And worse, she didn't even seem sorry.

When Jen walked into the living room, she was pleasantly surprised to see Lexi in the corner. Jen walked over to her.

"We need to talk," Jen said firmly.

Lexi turned around with a scowl on her face. Jen sat down on the couch and Lexi sat down next to her.

"Just give me one logical explanation for why you would ever skip school?" Jen demanded.

Lexi shrugged and smirked, leaning back relaxedly. "I guess it was the adrenalin rush."

"Now don't you start with the smart ass comments young lady, because I am at my wit's end with you," Jen warned.

"I guess there's no good reason. I wouldn't have gotten caught if you guys hadn't been there at the same time," Lexi scoffed, showing no sign of contrition.

Jen raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Miss Thing. Your school called while we were in the mall, and I was going to leave so I could pay your school a visit, when we saw you. So either way you would have gotten caught."

"Seriously you're overreacting. Haven't you skipped school before?" Lexi scoffed.

"Yes," Jen growled. "I did when I was 13. And when my mother found me, she took a belt to me until I was sore for weeks," Jen replied, satisfied with the terrified look that developed in Lexi's widened eyes.

"You're not gonna use a..."

"I was seriously considering it on the way here, but no. You messed up big for this one, Alexia," Jen replied. "I'm very disappointed."

Lexi's eyes showed momentary hurt at Jen's words, but it was replaced with anger. "I don't care. I'm glad I did it. And I'll do it again," Lexi yelled boldly. Jen shook her head.

"Now I really don't think that my hairbrush will work for this one. Go into the kitchen and get me the spoon," she ordered.

Lexi shook her head. "No. No! Mom, please, can't we just talk this out?"

"If I have to get it myself, it will be a lot worse," Jen warned ominously.

Lexi stayed seated, shaking her head. "Mom please not the spoon!"

Jen slammed her fist against the couch, making Lexi flinch. "Dammit, Alexia! Why can't you just obey me the first time!?"

Lexi stayed seated, crossing her arms firmly. Jen got up and went into the kitchen. She emerged with the dreaded wooden spoon in her hand. Lexi jumped up and backed away.

"You get back here young lady!" Jen shouted, her anger flaring. Lexi had never tried to run from her before.

Lexi started to run without looking where she was going. She ran into something hard, the impact making her fall on her backside. She looked up, all of the color rushing from her face.

"Dad!" Lexi gasped.

~*~NCIS~*~

**I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers...sorry. I hope you liked this!**

**-Ally :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back... hope you like it! (Disclaimer in first chapter)**_

* * *

><p><em>Lexi started to run without looking where she was going. She ran into something hard, the impact making her fall on her backside. She looked up, all of the color rushing from her face.<em>

_"Dad!" Lexi gasped._

Gibbs glared at her coldly. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Jen grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her up. "I was about to punish her for skipping school today," Jen said angrily.

Gibbs' brow furrowed and he stared at his wife in bewilderment. "She did _what_!?" he exclaimed.

"She went to the mall instead of school. Emily and Katie were with her. And Jude," Jen told him.

"She brought Jude into this?" Gibbs demanded.

"No! I told the brat to turn back and go to school! But he didn't listen!" Lexi protested.

"That is quite enough from you, Missy. Go and stand in that corner, now," Jen ordered. Lexi scoffed.

"This is so unfair! You're not even listening!"

"You didn't expect him to follow you? You set a very bad example for your brother!" Gibbs snapped.

"He knows right from wrong!" Lexi yelled.

"Yeah? Well supposedly you do too. But you haven't proved that. Now we can't even trust you to do the right thing anymore. From now on, you will be going from school to NCIS everyday. You won't be home alone. One of the team will be with you at all times, and you will be doing schoolwork, and other work around NCIS," Gibbs replied quietly.

"So I have to have a freaking sitter now? And you're putting me on house arrest?" Lexi chuckled humorlessly.

"And if you give any of them any attitude or back talk, you will be punished by them, and then by me," Gibbs finished.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Lexi yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Alexia! You are way out of line!" Jen snapped.

"What about Jude?" Lexi demanded.

"Dont worry about him, Alexia. You haven't even showed any contrition or signs of apology," Jen scolded.

"Well I don't care. I'm **not **sorry. And I don't give a **shit **about what you do to me, I will NOT apologize to any of you," Lexi growled, before turning and going into the living room corner.

Jen sighed and closed her eyes, counting to ten in her head. "I don't know what's gotten into her," Jen whispered.

"Me neither. But with the team's help, this won't last long. Whatever is causing this will be figured out," Gibbs stated.

"I'm going to punish her now, because this is the last straw," Jen said firmly.

"If she gives you any more problems, let me know," Gibbs replied. Jen nodded and returned to the living room.

"Get over here, and don't keep me waiting anymore," Jen ordered. Lexi turned and slowly walked over to her.

"Your behavior has been atrocious, young lady. Skipping school, setting a bad example for your brother, rudeness, swearing, and running from your punishment! This will stop, or else sitting will become a distant memory. Your behavior this past year has been exemplary, but now you've reverted back to the little 13 year old brat you were last year. But I will not stand for it, and if I have to spank you every day for a week to change this behavior, I will," Jen lectured.

Lexi said nothing, glaring at the floor. "Is that understood?"

Lexi shrugged. Jen swatted her hard, eliciting a grunt. "I said is that understood!?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Lexi grumbled.

Jen immediately pulled Lexi close to her and began to unbutton and unzip her skinny jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. When Jen started to pull her panties down, Lexi grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing!?" Lexi shrieked.

"Let my wrist go, Alexia," Jen growled.

"No, leave them up!" Lexi growled back.

"First of all, I am punishing you, not the panties. And second, what makes you think you deserve to keep them up?" Jen snapped. Lexi glared at her for a moment before slowly letting her wrist go.

Jen took this opportunity to yank Lexi's panties down to her ankles. She then pulled her over her knees, Lexi's upper body resting on the couch. Jen wrapped her arm around her waist, completely locking Lexi into place.

Jen began to swat Lexi's bare backside hard and fast. Jen couldn't see, but Lexi's face was a bright red in embarrassment at being in such a vulnerable position. She felt like she was a little kid, getting spanked like this. Jen may have been getting old, but you couldn't tell by the way she lit into Lexi at that moment.

Jen moved down to Lexi's sit spots and upper thighs to get a reaction out of her. Lexi stubbornly stayed silent, biting into the couch cushion in front of her as the sting in her bottom increased. Jen stopped a few minutes later, grabbing the wooden spoon and rolling up her sleeves.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Lexi gritted her teeth against the cushion. Jen continued to swat Lexi harder with the spoon. Lexi inhaled sharply as Jen turned her bottom and thighs a bright red. She began to grunt and try to move away from the stinging assault. Jen noticed this and stopped, setting the spoon down.

"I will stop when I hear a sincere apology from you," Jen stated.

"You won't get one," Lexi growled boldly.

"We'll see about that," Jen replied. Jen picked up the spoon once again, raised it and brought it down hard on the right side of Lexi's backside. She did the same with the left side and continued until Lexi was crying softly.

"An apology, Lexi," Jen told her.

"...n-no," Lexi sniffled. Jen shook her head at Lexi's stubbornness. "You just have to be stubborn. This hurts me more than you."

"Yeah right-ow! I'm not, ah, apologizing!" Lexi yelped.

Jen sighed before smacking Lexi's thighs, causing Lexi to kick her legs up. "Legs down, Lexi."

"Noooo! Stop!" Lexi sobbed. Jen waited until Lexi slowly extended her legs before putting her right leg over Lexi's.

"Apologize," Jen repeated, continuing the punishment. As much as Lexi wanted to stay defiant, the sting had become too much to bear. Lexi went limp and broke down in sobs.

Jen stopped and unwrapped her arm from Lexi's waist. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

There were a million things Lexi wanted to say at that moment. All but one would get her in bigger trouble, so she chose that one. Lexi defeatedly mumbled an apology.

"What was that?" Jen asked.

Lexi sighed in frustration. "I said...I'm sorry," she grumbled louder.

"Why are you sorry?" Jen asked.

"Because that was the only thing to get you to stop," Lexi retorted.

"You aren't making this easier," Jen snapped.

"Fine. I did something wrong. Can I get up now?" Lexi growled.

Jen sighed and pulled Lexi's pants and underwear up. Lexi got up and wiped her tears away, rubbing her throbbing backside. Jen reached out to pull Lexi into a hug, but Lexi pulled away sharply, walking away without saying anything. Jen shook her hiead and sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jen inquired to herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

The next day, Jen turned the light on to Lexi's bedroom.

"Lexi, time to wake up," Jen announced. Lexi didn't move. Jen walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Whattttt..." Lexi grumbled sleepily.

"It's time to get up. Get dressed and ready," Jen replied.

Lexi gazed at her alarm clock on her nightstand before closing her eyes once more. "It's 6:30, and Saturday. I'm not going anywhere."

"Lexi you are being ridiculous. Your father and I were serious, you will not be home alone at all today. You're coming to NCIS with us," Jen stated.

"What about Abby?" Lexi asked.

"Abby went home last night," Jen impatiently answered.

"And Jude?" Lexi inquired quietly.

"He's with Abby now," Jen sighed.

"Great. He has a super fun day while I'm being escorted to prison," Lexi scoffed.

"Alexia, that is enough. Get dressed now. I do not want to see you in bed when I come back in 10 minutes," Jen warned. She walked out and Lexi rolled her eyes, before falling asleep again.

Lexi was suddenly woken up by the blanket being ripped off of her body and an extremely stinging slap to her already sore backside that was covered in thin pajamas. Lexi sat up with a yelp to see Gibbs glaring angrily at her.

"Didn't your mother tell you to get up?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't remember. It was probably just a dream," Lexi replied sarcastically.

"You keep that attitude up and you'll have a hard time sitting for the rest of the day," Gibbs snapped.

"Whatever..." Lexi grumbled, getting up and walking to her closet. She turned to Gibbs who hadn't moved.

"I need privacy you know," Lexi sassed.

"How do I know you won't fall asleep again?" Gibbs stated.

"Believe me. There's no way for me to fall asleep again when I get so rudely interrupted numerous times," Lexi scoffed.

Gibbs glared and walked out of her room. Lexi rolled her eyes and picked out a long sleeved shirt, loose NCIS sweatpants, and moccasins to wear. Looking nice was the last thing on her mind, so she wanted her outfit to show that she didn't care. Lexi brushed her teeth and placed her curls in a messy bun.

Lexi walked downstairs to where her parents were conversing with matching coffees at the table. Jen eyed Lexi's attire and furrowed her brow.

"Um, Lexi? Is that what you're wearing?" Jen inquired.

"Yep," Lexi replied tersely.

"Well, don't you think you should look nice?" Jen suggested.

"What for? Is the president coming?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"Alexia Marie-" Jen started furiously.

"No seriously, is today so different from every other day I'm at NCIS? I think I've looked worse than this. I'm not the director, so I don't care about how I look right now," Lexi dismissed.

"Thin ice, young lady! You're this close to me repeating your mother's earlier lesson," Gibbs barked.

Lexi scoffed and went to the pantry, pulling out a granola bar. "No, you're eating real breakfast, Lexi. There are eggs and bacon on the counter," Jen said firmly.

"Im not hungry. This granola bar will do," Lexi countered.

"Lexi I'm serious," Jen snapped.

"So am I," Lexi shrugged.

"Alexia-" Jen watched Lexi take the granola bar and start to tear the wrapper. "Don't you dare..."

Lexi smirked, tearing open the granola packet, and taking a large bite out of the oat and honey goodness. Jen and Gibbs stared at Lexi as she finished off the granola bar and defiantly tossed the wrapper onto the counter with a grin.

"Well. Shall we go?" Lexi chuckled, striding out of the room, leaving Jen and Gibbs with steam coming from their ears.

~*~NCIS~*~

"So I think that Olivia's room should be yellow and pink themed, and Charlie should have a blue and green theme," Tony suggested to Ziva.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Olivia likes reading also. We should put a bookshelf in her room. Charlie likes music, so the grand piano will have some use," Ziva replied.

"Wow...I can't believe that in one week, we'll be the parents of two 8 year olds," Tony chuckled.

"They are very sweet. It will be nice to have another girl around," Ziva grinned.

"And a mini DiNozzo," Tony replied, his grin widening.

"Let's hope not," Tim snickered, walking in and setting his stuff down.

"Very funny, McGee. How's Abs doing?" Tony replied.

"She's tired, irritable and almost never comfortable," Tim sighed.

"Sounds fun. The twins will be here in a week," Tony answered.

"I'm happy for you two. And you and Abby, Tim," Kate piped, walking in and sitting at her desk.

"Where's Kit?" Tony inquired.

"Rachel's in town again. Kit insisted on staying home today to hang out with her," Kate replied. "Gibbs isn't here yet?"

"No, neither is the Director," Ziva replied. "You would not believe what Lexi did yesterday."

"What?" the rest of the team asked.

"Her, Emily and Katie skipped school and went to the mall," Ziva answered, eliciting a simultaneous 'what!?' from her teammates.

"Yes. And she let Jude follow," Ziva finished.

"That is so unlike the girls," Kate sighed and shook her head.

"Jen said that Lexi has been acting out and rebelling against her and Gibbs. She said that Lexi is not to be home alone, and she should be with one of us at all times," Ziva explained.

"So we're back to square 1," Tim sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Before you came back, last year Lexi was just out of control. Cursing, disrespect, disobedience, et cetera. She used to get spanked so often until her behavior improved. We're back to the beginning, and I think she's getting worse," Tim elaborated. "She's our little sister, and I don't mean to talk bad about her. But I love her very much, and I have to be the responsible adult to discipline her."

"We all love her, Tim. It's our job to show her," Kate stated.

"She's going to hate us for the next couple of days," Tony chuckled.

"Yes, she will," Ziva agreed.

At that moment, Gibbs strolled in along with the director. Gibbs suddenly stopped and turned around, noticing that Lexi was not behind him.

"Alexia Marie Shepard-Gibbs, get your tail out of that elevator right now, before I have to drag you out," Gibbs barked.

Lexi slowly walked out with a scowl. Gibbs followed Jen to her office. Lexi stomped into the bullpen, arms crossed firmly in front of her. The team almost smirked at how much she reminded them of a small child, but kept firm glances due to the circumstances.

Lexi noticed the stares and gave all of the adults a cold glare. "What!?" she snapped. When the stares did not waver, Lexi huffed and threw her arms up in frustration. "Why are you all staring at me as if I have two heads?"

"We are just disappointed," Ziva replied, crossing her arms as well. Lexi narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"About?"

"The fact that our younger sister skipped school and let her 11 year old brother tag along," Tim answered.

Lexi's face turned red in outrage."WHAT!? Who told you that!?" Lexi demanded furiously.

"I did," Ziva stated, glaring at Lexi's tone of voice.

"You might as well tell the entire building. Oh! Maybe the entire population of Australia!" Lexi snidely remarked.

"That's enough of the sarcasm, young lady," Kate snapped, now tired of Lexi's rudeness.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "You don't even know the whole story!"

"Alexia, you are 14, almost 15 years old! You know way better than to skip school, and better yet, let your brother go with you!" Ziva lectured.

"Ziva, I can make my own choices. I told Jude to go back and he didn't listen," Lexi argued.

"He followed you because you are the older sister, and you need to set an example for him," Ziva scolded.

"Oh. My. GOD! How many times do you all need to repeat that!?" Lexi screeched.

"Watch it, little girl," Tony finally spoke sternly.

"I'm not a little girl, Dinozzo," Lexi growled, balling up her fists.

"Really, you've been acting like one lately," Tony remarked.

"Honestly, I don't give a flying fuck whether you think so or not," Lexi scoffed.

"Watch your mouth!" Tony, Ziva, Tim and Kate yelled simultaneously.

"MAKE ME," Lexi yelled back. A strong hand grasped Lexi's upper arm, swiveled her around and another hand planted a stinging swat to her backside. Gibbs pointed to a chair near Ziva's desk.

"Sit down, shut your mouth and have some respect for your elders! You get up without permission or mouth off again, there will be an issue, clear?" Gibbs ordered. Lexi scowled and looked down, not replying.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?" Gibbs Marine-style bellowed, making the team and Lexi jump.

"Yes..." Lexi sighed.

"Yes, WHAT!?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes, sir," Lexi replied, still testing the waters. Gibbs glared at Lexi for a moment more before motioning to the chair. Lexi huffed before sitting down carefully and pouting. Gibbs turned to his team.

"Get to work. Remember what I said," Gibbs addressed firmly. The four agents nodded before Gibbs turned on his heel, leaving for the elevator.

The team exchanged exasperated glances with one another.

This was going to be rough.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in the 1st chapter. I do not own NCIS.

~*~NCIS~*~

"DiNozzo! Kate! With me!" Gibbs ordered, grabbing his gear. "Ziva, look over Corporal Jacobs' bank records. See if there are any unusual purchases or withdrawals. McGee, check out the security cameras from the bar and parking lot on the night he was killed."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Yes, Boss."

Kate and Tony followed Gibbs towards the elevator, when Abby appeared with Jude.

"What are you doing here, Abs?" Gibbs inquired.

"Jude wanted to go home," Abby replied. Gibbs placed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you, Abby. Go get some rest," Gibbs told her.

"Yes, sir," Abby saluted. Gibbs turned to Jude.

"Alright, Bud. Go stay in the bullpen till we get back," Gibbs said softly.

"Um, can I go up to Mom's office?" Jude asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later," Gibbs answered, ruffling his hair. Jude ran up to Jen's office without a second thought. Gibbs, Abby, Tony and Kate boarded the elevator.

Lexi huffed in boredom at her seat. Ziva was at her computer doing a wonderful job of not acknowledging her and her constant sighs of displeasure. Tim's eyes were glued to his screen and his fingers were clicking across his keyboard at lightning speed.

Lexi fished her iPod from her pocket and turned it on. Her father had confiscated her phone effective immediately after her previous punishment. Lexi was smart enough to bring her iPod that had been untouched for months. She plugged her ears with the earbuds and closed her eyes, letting her playlist flow.

After a while, the earbuds were yanked from her ears and the iPod was snatched from her hand. Lexis eyes shot open to see Ziva glaring above her.

"What the hell, Ziva!?" Lexi snapped, standing up abruptly. There was a good four and a half inches between her and Ziva, so Lexi had to literally look up at her. Ziva pocketed the device.

"Watch your mouth! And you are not supposed to have this, correct?" Ziva scolded.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "What else am I supposed to do? I don't have my phone and I can't do anything without being supervised like a little kid," Lexi scoffed.

Ziva eyed her seriously for a moment. "Let's go," she said grabbing her purse.

"What? Where are we going?" Lexi asked in slight alarm.

"The cafeteria. We need to talk for a while. Tim, I will be right back," Ziva replied. Tim nodded. Lexi hesitantly followed Ziva to the NCIS cafeteria.

"Have you eaten?" Ziva asked as she heard Lexi's stomach rumble.

"Um...I ate a granola bar," Lexi admitted.

"That is it?" Ziva inquired in concern. Lexi nodded. Ziva paid for their food and they sat at a nearby table. Lexi slowly unwrapped her chicken wrap and took a bite out of it hungrily.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Why have you been acting this way? You talk back, argue, you are disrespecting adults and swearing! There is something wrong and I want to know why," Ziva said.

Lexi shrugged and continued to eat. "Nothing."

"It is not nothing, and we all know it. You can talk to me, Lexi. I am not the enemy here, I am your older sister and I am here to help you. Tim, Kate, Tony and I are very worried about you. Abby is also, and she should not be under any stress right now. We see that you are upset and we want to be there for you, but we cannot when you constantly push us away. Lexi, talk," Ziva told her gently.

"It's...it's just not fair. Everyone's blaming me for Jude deciding to follow me. It wasn't my fault. And then he didn't get punished while Mom spanked me with a spoon! And she almost used a belt on me. Why do you think I'm upset?" Lexi ranted.

Ziva shook her head. "It was not just your fault, Lexi. We are hard on you because you are the older sibling and you should not have skipped school in the first place. But Jude was punished yesterday-"

"Oh yeah, probably got his TV taken away for two days and a little hand spanking from Dad. Big whoop..." Lexi sneered, crossing her arms.

"Lexi-"

"No. I'm done. It's not going to change anything, he's the golden child and I'm the rebellious juvenile delinquent. Can we go now?" Lexi growled, surprising Ziva slightly with the anger in her voice.

Ziva couldn't reply, and just nodded. Lexi tossed the wrapper from her wrap and the bottle of juice into the trash can before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Where are you going?"

Lexi turned around slowly, glaring at her older brother seethingly. "The bathroom. Or do I need an escort?" she growled.

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Watch it. I was just asking."

"Well you don't need to ask, Tim! I'm almost 15, not 5! Jesus fucking Christ!" Lexi yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tim thundered, making Lexi jump and gasp at hearing him raise his voice. "Watch the language with me! I don't want I hear another curse word out of your mouth or else will I wash your mouth out with soap and I mean it!"

Lexi narrowed her eyes. "Go to hell, Tim," Lexi spat, before turning away. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she snapped.

Lexi grabbed Tim's arm, turned and brought her knee up to his groin. Tim released his grip on her and bent forward with a pained cry. Lexi took this opportunity to run until she got to the roof. She sat down at her favorite spot and brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't know how long exactly she was up there. Maybe a good thirty minutes passed when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up none too gently.

Lexi was face to face with an infuriated Tim. "Tim, I-"

"Not another word, Missy. Let's go," Tim said through gritted teeth.

"No! Let me go, McGee! You have no right!" Lexi yelled, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"I most certainly do have a right, young lady. I've been patient with you so far, but you have pushed me over the edge and leave me no choice. You seem to have forgotten that I have the right to give you a good spanking as much as your parents do," McGee growled, pulling Lexi towards the exit.

"I obviously didn't knee you hard enough! You can go fuck yourself McGee!" Lexi screeched. Tim abruptly turned and swiftly flipped Lexi over his shoulder.

Lexi was dazed at suddenly being carried upside down and her anger flared once again. "Put me down you asshole!" She shrieked, punching his back with her fists.

Tim shook his head and started to swat Lexi's upturned backside hard with every couple of steps. Lexi's curses and threats soon turned into grunts and pleads to stop.

"Ouch! Put me ow! Down! I mean it! Ah! Okay! Stop!" Lexi shouted through gritted teeth. By the time they had reached the bullpen, Lexi was near tears. Even through her thick sweatpants, those swats stung.

Tim stopped in front of Ziva's desk and she looked up with raised eyebrows. "Where was she?" Ziva asked.

"The roof. Do you have your hairbrush on you?" Tim replied quietly.

"Noooo! Tim, c'mon!" Lexi whined.

Ziva nodded and took her round wooden hairbrush from her desk drawer, handing it to him.

"What has she done to infuriate you so badly, McGee?" Ziva inquired, seeing the stony, seething expression on his face.

"Other than running away, she kneed me, then proceeded to swear at me and call me inappropriate names," Tim answered through clenched teeth. Ziva raised her eyebrows. Lexi had been testing the waters lately, but she did not expect this.

"You're talking about me like I'm not here!" Lexi whined again.

"Alexia Marie, enough!" Tim snapped, swatting her bottom once more. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

Tim carried Lexi into interrogation and set her down in front of him. He closed the door and pulled Lexi towards the corner of the room.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Corner, five minutes," Tim ordered. Lexi whirled around and stomped her foot.

"I don't appreciate you treating me like a child, Tim!" Lexi yelled.

"You're acting like the child that you're accusing me of treating you like. Now I'm going to count to three, and if you aren't facing the wall, we will have a problem," Tim warned.

Lexi crossed her arms stubbornly. "One."

"Two."

"THREE."

"Okay okay! I'll stand in the stupid-argh!" Lexi quickly turned to go into the corner when Tim pulled her to him, bent her over and landed five smacks to her bottom that took her breath away.

"Let's try this again. Lexi, stand in the corner, five minutes," Tim said softly. Lexi rubbed her backside, glaring at Tim for a moment before turning to put her nose in the corner.

Tim sat down on the interrogation table and gazed at his watch. He hated to punish Lexi, but it had to be done. The reason he put Lexi in the corner was for her to calm herself down and think about her actions. And, he wanted to cool off a bit. He was utterly surprised at Lexi's unexpected boldness to swear, run and fight him like she did, and he was seething. The last thing that he wanted to do was punish Lexi while he was angry. That would defeat all purpose of the lesson he was trying to teach her.

Finally, the five minutes were up. "Alexia, front and center," Tim barked, sounding every bit like Gibbs.

Lexi slowly turned around and scooted towards him. Tim could see a bit of remorse in her blue eyes.

"Tell me all of the rules you broke," Tim ordered.

"Um...I was disrespectful...I ran off..." Lexi started sheepishly.

"Let's not forget the part about you kneeing me and going rogue for more than half an hour! And all of the swear words you directed at me. Completely unacceptable behavior," Tim scolded.

"I said I was sorry!" Lexi whined.

"No, Lexi. You didn't," Tim snapped in annoyance.

Lexi sighed when she realized he was right. "Well...sorry?" she offered with a nervous grin.

"I'll believe that when it's sincere and not half-hearted in an attempt at getting out of trouble," Tim stated in irritation.

"You have no idea how worried I was trying to find you! Who knows where you could've gone? The roof is a dangerous place, to go to, also. And it's under construction. Why do you think it's a blocked entrance?" Tim continued to lecture.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Ugh how did I get so lucky? A spanking AND a lecture! Just dandy..." She grumbled. Her eyes widened at the hurt outrage that flashed over Tim's face.

"Tim, I-"

"Well I'm so sorry to bore you, Alexia! Let's get this over with," Tim growled, easily lifting Lexi up and flipping her over his lap in one fluid motion.

"Did I just say that out loud? I'm so stupid!" Lexi thought with a mental headslap.

Tim yanked the baggy sweatpants down to Lexi's ankles and began laying down smack after stinging smack onto the white cotton covered backside in front of him. Lexi gasped and wondered if it were Gibbs spanking her and not Tim.

"Tim! Stop, please! I get it! Owwww!" Lexi yelped, squirming and trying to get off of his lap, but Tim had an iron hold on her waist.

Tim said nothing as he swatted Lexi's bottom until it was a uniform pink all around. Lexi began kicking, squirming and punching his leg.

"That's enough," Tim snapped, sharply swatting the backs of her thighs to cease the fighting.

"Owieee! Timmmm it hurtssss! Stop it I'm sorryyyy!" Lexi wailed.

He tipped his knee up to get her sit spots. Lexi began to cry softly, and that's when Tim pulled Ziva's hairbrush from his pocket.

"I hope that this lesson sticks, Lexi. Because I hope that this is the last time that I have to do this," Tim said quietly, raising the brush.

The hairbrush landed hard, making Lexi squeal. Before she knew it, another burning swat fell, and another. Lexi lost count at around 16 and just sobbed pitifully, lying limp across Tims lap. Tim set the brush on the table by him and rubbed circles in Lexi's back as she cried.

"You're forgiven, baby sister. Let it out," Tim soothed, gently pulling her pants up. He let her up on shaky legs and scooped her up for a warm hug. Lexi buried her face in his chest until her cries subsided.

"You've never used a brush on me, Tim," Lexi sniffled. Tim sighed.

"Well you've never sworn at me or fought me before, Lexi," Tim replied. "Which reminds me, your punishment is not over."

Lexi gazed up at him in shock.

"I told you that if I heard another curse word out of your mouth I'd wash it out with soap and I meant it," Tim reminded.

Lexi pouted. "I'd rather be spanked again," she grumbled.

"Im sure. Let's go," Tim replied simply, guiding her to the bathroom.

He ripped off a sheet of paper towel, wet it and squirted a good amount of soap on it. He turned to face Lexi and gave her a firm look.

"Open," was the quiet command.

Lexi whined a bit and crossed her arms. "Now, Lexi."

Lexi slightly opened her mouth in defeat. Tim took the soapy paper towel and scrubbed the inside of lexis mouth.

Lexi's eyes widened at the foul taste and started to close her mouth. Tim felt her teeth start to close and he glared. "Don't you dare."

Tim stopped and removed the paper towel, throwing it away. Lexi moved towards the sink when Tim grabbed her arm. "Nope. You rinse in 5 minutes."

Lexi waited impatiently for the 5 minutes to be up. When they were, Lexi desperately turned to the sink and rinsed her mouth out as best as she could. She turned the water off and faced Tim once more.

"You really disappointed me, Lexi," Tim sighed.

Lexi nodded, her head bowed. After a moment, she began to cry softly in defeat and penance, her tears hitting the tiled floor, causing Tim to soften. "C'mere, Lex," he beckoned. Lexi gladly accepted Tim's comfort and sobbed whole-heartedly into his chest.

Tim walked her back to the interrogation room and sat down on the table. Lexi stood in front of him, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Talk to me, L. What's going on?" Tim inquired gently.

"I...I n-need..." Lexi whispered.

"You need..?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need Sarah!" Lexi's sobs started afresh. Tim closed his eyes and groaned slightly. He knew that Lexi had some heartache at Sarah's return to Europe with his father.

"Sh-shes the o-only one th-that gets me! A-and unders-stands!" Lexi wailed. "You guys s-say you g-get it but I d-don't believe you! She's been th-through it all! N-now she's gone, I c-can't t-talk to her b-because of school!"

Tim held Lexi as she released the pain she felt. Sarah was like a mentor of sorts to Lexi. Other than mischief and pranks, Sarah taught Lexi many things about sports, boys, music, school drama and just life in general. She taught Lexi about hairstyles and makeup, the latest fashion and trends, hell, she even taught Lexi a few dirty words that could make a sailor blush. Sarah was the older sister that everyone could dream of having. Yes, she had her bad days, and she was by no means perfect, but she was brutally honest, loving and the kind of person that could make you laugh on your worst days.

"Lex, I need to know what is bothering you. Sarah isn't here right now, and I doubt you'd want to talk to me. But I want to help you," Tim soothed, wiping her tears away.

"I hate being seen as the problem child. Everything is always my fault. Then Jude is the perfect child who can do no wrong and if he does, he gets a little punishment and everything is just happy rainbows. It's not fair! I'm sick of this!" Lexi cried angrily.

"I totally get what you're saying. Having a little sibling is harder to get used to. They get away with murder while you're stuck taking the blame. I mean, look at me, I had to deal with Sarah for the past 17 and a half years. But it gets better in the end. You'll see," Tim explained.

Lexi nodded. "Okay..." she whimpered. This let out some of the frustration, but not quite all of it. She'll save that for later. "I-I really am sorry for kneeing you, and calling you names. I was just angry and frustrated that I didn't think."

"You're forgiven, Lexi, it's alright. Just next time try to talk about it, okay?" Tim said. Lexi nodded. "Good. And if you behave for the rest of the evening, I won't tell Gibbs."

Lexi grinned. "I will."

Tim smiled and walked Lexi out. Lexi frowned slightly when she thought about all of her other problems. It was as if Jude was hand picked to be her parents' son. He was quiet, never disobeyed or was sarcastic. People always thought that he was a perfect match. Not her. And Sarah leaving after Lexi left Tony and Ziva's just made Lexi angry and shut off from her parents. She would be rude, snippy and just sarcastic at times, and no one asked what was wrong.

Her mother was the main target of her anger. Jen always did things with Jude that her and Lexi used to do together. Like cooking, reading, watching movies and talking together with hot chocolate. It didn't occur to Lexi that Jen was not doing this on purpose to shut her out.

Her older siblings were next. Tony was becoming more stern and Ziva would scold more. This was probably because of the upcoming arrival of their twins, Olivia and Charlie. Kate would go all Mother Hen on her at times. Tim was just irritating now that he was more serious and no-nonsense like he had displayed. Abby was the only exception, as she was pregnant and did not do much to piss Lexi off.

Gibbs was just Gibbs. Lexi supposed that he was always so uptight at times so she couldn't be too mad at him. But he could ease up on her a bit, as he can be like a drill sergeant. He left the discipline to Jen mostly, but that was all about to change Lexi feared.

Lexi was angry. She didn't know why she was taking it out on everyone, but it somehow got rid of her frustration. What she also didn't know was how long this battle of wills would play out for.


End file.
